


Wholly to be a fool while spring is in the world

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholly to be a fool while spring is in the world

It’s rare that the three of them get to go on an actual date, and Maria’s going to savor it. She can’t help but be in a good mood. She’s out together with Pepper and Natasha, and winter is  _ finally _ beginning to defrost itself. Even despite all the ridiculous superhero-related shit going on, the spring air rejuvenates Maria, and she’s going to forget about all that chaos for just one evening. 

She’s in a short sleeved dress shirt and slacks, but Pepper and Natasha are obviously the main attractions here. Natasha’s lightened things up considerably, out for the evening in a pretty sundress and a floppy hat. Pepper looks just as lovely, wearing a flowery blouse and a pencil skirt. If Maria didn’t have to watch where she was going while they were walking, she’d be completely unable to take her eyes off them. 

“You’ve got that dopey grin on your face.” Natasha’s voice brings her back to herself, and Maria looks down to see a smirk from under the sun hat. Maria feels her ears tinge with heat. 

“You two look stunning, that’s all,” Maria mumbles, a little flustered. Two beautiful women at once is a bit much for her to handle. 

“Pot, kettle.” Pepper nudges Maria gently, giving her a warm smile. 

“You two are really intent on making me blush, aren’t you?” It’s a little too late for that, and Maria can feel her cheeks turning red. She has one of them on each arm, and although she’s embarrassed, there’s still no place she’d rather be. 

“It’s because you’re cute when you blush,” Natasha says. “Well, you’re cute all the time, but especially then.” 

“Or sleeping. She’s adorable when she sleeps,” Pepper chimes in, and Maria feels like she must be a tomato by now. 

“I can throw a grown man across a room,” Maria grumbles, and the other two laugh a little. 

“We didn’t say you were  _ only _ cute. But I will admit, watching you do that certainly lights a fire in me.” Maria can’t see from the giant brim of the hat, but she’s pretty sure Natasha’s just waggled her eyebrows. 

“Me being cute is classified. That’s an official order from Stark Industries Head of Security.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep it to ourselves.” 

 


End file.
